


Itachi - la lumière dans un univers d'ombres

by LaMarcheuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarcheuse/pseuds/LaMarcheuse
Summary: Lui, qui ne croyait pas que la guerre fût une solution, voyait le désespoir prendre racine dans les luttes fratricides de ce monde qui ne savait que prendre - et combattre. Itachi était la lumière dans cet univers d'ombres qui cherchaient à l'engloutir.





	Itachi - la lumière dans un univers d'ombres

 

_Sans savoir pourquoi_  
_J'aime ce monde_  
_Où nous venons pour mourir._  
Natsume Sôseki

* * *

Encouragé par son père, l'enfant s'avançait doucement vers le lit où sa mère se reposait lorsqu'une déferlante le submergea. Son cœur se gonfla et fit fleurir un sourire timide sur ses lèvres fines, qui s'étirèrent lorsqu'il prit le nouveau-né - son frère - dans ses bras. L'émotion l'étreignit, l'empêchant de proférer le moindre son ; Il lui semblait que le staccato de son cœur emplissait la pièce, et que c'était largement suffisant. Les doigts d'Itachi se crispèrent sur la fine couverture lorsqu'il éprouva pour la première fois l'influx de chakra. Sans comprendre, il le devina affluer en un déchirement, de son cerveau vers ses globes oculaires. Il le sentait couler avec la même force que l'amour se précipitait en son cœur, manquant de déborder en larmes claires. Il se jura de toujours protéger cette nouvelle vie, fût-ce au prix de la sienne.

_Tout va bien, Sasuke, ne pleure pas. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Là, là..._

Itachi était un être sculpté d'amour, de lumière, et de compassion. Au grand dam de son père, les liens claniques n'avaient jamais eu réellement d'emprise sur lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, son goût pour la réflexion l'avait porté à s'interroger sur la nature shinobi et la Patrie, l'opposant au Clan. Tristement, il doutait que ce monde pût survivre ainsi. Il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir du village - sa patrie - déchirée par les luttes intestines - claniques - pour le pouvoir. Il désirait tant que son frère, sa famille, son village vécussent en paix.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je travaillerai plus tard. Viens jouer, Sasuke._

Son excursion, à quatre ans, sur des terres dévastées par la troisième grande guerre, avait contribué à faire de lui un pacifiste convaincu. Lui, le génie guerrier. Son père avait souhaité qu'il vît le "théâtre des opérations", y voyant un simple mais important élément éducatif. Itachi maîtrisait les armes et leur art à la perfection, et ne rêvait, à l'instar de Shisui - son ami, son cousin, son compagnon - que de paix. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr en ce monde était que son ami jamais ne le trahirait. Et que tous deux œuvraient pour la paix, même s'il fallait qu'ils missent leurs vies - et leur intégrité - en jeu. Et aussi que, toujours, il protégerait son petit frère.

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, je pars en mission. Oh, elle n'est pas dangereuse, accompagne-moi, ça t'entraînera. Tu as des progrès à faire._

Lui, qui ne croyait pas que la guerre fût une solution, voyait le désespoir prendre racine dans les luttes fratricides de ce monde qui ne savait que prendre - et combattre. Itachi était la lumière dans cet univers d'ombres qui cherchaient à l'engloutir. L'obscurité dont il se laissa couvrir à l'instar de l'opprobre ne l'éteignit jamais réellement. Lui, dont la volonté resta à jamais incandescente.

_Pardonne moi, Sasuke, j'ai une mission. Demain, quand je serai revenu, je t'aiderai à t'entraîner aux shurikens. C'est promis._

Itachi à l'âme lumineuse était un être à part. Bien qu'il appartînt à la famille Uchiha, l'humanité comptait bien plus pour lui que la puissance. Premier né du responsable du clan autoproclamé le plus puissant de Konoha, à l'instar des Hyuga, il avait éveillé son sharingan à l'âge de huit ans - autre étape de la mise en place de la Quatrième Guerre Ninja. Même son père n'imaginait pas qu'il en eût ainsi exploré les possibilités avec une telle intelligence, fine, sensible et combative. Doté d'une intimidante capacité d'analyse, il eut rapidement conscience de s'être laissé manœuvrer, ce qui le mena à se rapprocher du manipulateur, de dix ans son aîné - et à lui imposer ses vues.

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, une autre fois, je te le promets._

Itachi vivait une torture constante, travaillant - espionnant - à la fois pour son village et pour son clan, sous la responsabilité, dans un premier temps, de Kakashi. Enchaînant les missions sans rechigner. Achevant froidement, sans ciller, ceux qui devaient l'être, sous le regard inquiet de son aîné. Sans montrer la moindre émotion - c'était la mission, quoi qu'il en pensât. A 13 ans, il devint capitaine de l'Anbu, renforçant le sentiment d'inquiétude de ses pairs - de son village - vis à vis du clan - sa famille.

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, une autre fois, peut-être._ _Tu ressens de la rancune à mon égard ?_

Recruté secrètement par la Racine, au sein même du Village il dut remplir le terrible et douloureux rôle d'agent double - homme lige, mais de qui ? Et Shisui, Shuisui, le seul à le comprendre réellement, énucléé, un œil volé par Danzo, l'autre offert à Itachi, lui abandonnant la protection du Village avant de forcer sa main à le pousser dans le vide. Mourir plutôt que ses techniques fussent utilisées à mauvais escient. Et quitte à mourir, autant qu'Itachi en profitât pour acquérir une nouvelle puissance...

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, une autre fois, peut-être. J'ai eu une mission épuisante._

Il avait été chargé d'un terrible fardeau, et, tout en se sachant manipulé, il accepta sa dernière mission qu'il mena avec une efficacité létale. Il anéantit les siens, stoppant la rébellion et la guerre qui s'en serait suivie. Son calvaire débuta avec la mort de celle qui l'aimait, qui rendit l'âme dans la douceur de l'illusion d'une vie bien remplie à ses côtés. La flamme dans son regard s'éteignit, et ce, tant que le massacre perdura. Puis, crucifié, il abattit en tout dernier ses propres parents sans qu'ils lui résistassent, ajoutant à l'horreur étreignant son âme. Ils le comprenaient et lui pardonnaient, refusant un combat à mort avec leur aîné - ils auraient été de redoutables adversaires. Les larmes d'Itachi n'étaient pas de sang, cette fois, mais elles en avaient la saveur amère, et ruisselaient sur son fin visage d'adolescent. Seul son jeune frère avait à ses yeux plus d'importance que le Village. Et, immolé au bien commun, il continuait à veiller sur Konoha en espionnant l'Akatsuki, à condition que l'Hokage gardât Sasuke sous sa protection. Itachi, sacrifié. Itachi dont le regard triste reflétait la conscience monstrueuse dans son épouvante du fait que chaque bonheur cachait son malheur, et que nulle vie n'existait sans sa part de chagrin et de mort. Retenant à grand peine ses larmes, il scella le destin de son cadet.

_Stupide petit frère, tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Si tu veux me vaincre, haïs-moi, déteste-moi, fuis, survis par tous les moyens, et viens me trouver quand tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi. Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose : le mangekyo ne s'éveille qu'avec le meurtre de son meilleur ami._

Au sein de l'Akatsuki, Itachi devint un homme qui gardait tout son passé dans les sanctuaires en flammes de ses yeux sombres, et qui alimentait ce feu avec les débris de son cœur brisé. Parfois, les pires chagrins instillaient à l'âme cette dureté que l'on pouvait deviner en lui, dorénavant.

Embrassant la tragédie qu'était devenue son existence, il avait eu à faire un choix déchirant. Cesser de souffrir en mourant avec les siens, tous les siens y compris son frère bien-aimé, l'être le plus important de sa vie, ou abattre son clan, épargner son frère s'en faisant un ennemi mortel, n'attirant plus que sa haine. Itachi avait seize ans. Sasuke en avait huit. Itachi n'avait pas vraiment été un enfant. Sasuke ne le serait jamais plus. Itachi n'avait jamais cherché que la paix. Sasuke ne connaissait plus que la volonté de la vengeance.

Itachi avait cru qu'en inspirant la détestation, il rassemblerait le Village contre un ennemi commun exécré. Le jeune homme se persuada qu'en nourrissant la haine de son cadet, celui-ci obtiendrait la puissance nécessaire pour l'éliminer, et survivre dans ce monde maudit de violence et de haine. Itachi voulait être puni du bras de son frère, tant aimé sans jamais l'avoir su. Il avait fait du bon travail, Sasuke était puissant, mais la vacuité du cœur de son cadet déchira l'âme sensible de l'aîné. Sa dernière action avait été de débarrasser son petit frère de l'intrus en lui, le scellant pour de bon. Puis, sa mission finalement remplie, Itachi s'éteignit dans un sourire, et s'effondra en offrant à Sasuke, à son insu, une part de son pouvoir. Son jeune frère. Son assassin. Son justicier. L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, une dernière fois._


End file.
